The Gift
by Maryline Depp
Summary: Aria was sad. She couldn't see Ezra anymore but it didn't mean she didn't love him. And it didn't mean he wouldn't kiss her again…


**PRETTY LITTLE LIARS : 'The Gift'**

**SUMMARY**

Aria was sad. She couldn't see Ezra anymore but it didn't mean she didn't love him. And it didn't mean he wouldn't kiss her again…

**Author :** Maryline aka Miss SMG Depp Ackles (see my other link).

**Date :** February 2012

As always I own nothing…

* * *

><p>Aria was really sad. She wasn't allowed to see her boyfriend, Ezra, anymore. She didn't understand why. Well, she knew why but it was so unfair. What could she do after school now?<p>

She was home like a good little girl. Doing her homework, helping in the kitchen… She was bored.

It was Wednesday evening. After eating she helped wash the dishes. And she was getting angry. She couldn't stop sighing and wasn't even aware of it.

But her parents noticed. It was getting on their nerves.

"What's wrong?" her mother finally asked.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Aria wondered.

"Oh come on, we can hear you sigh a few houses down," her father complained.

"Yes, sweetie, what's wrong?" her mother asked again.

Aria didn't answer. She just shrugged and tried to focus on the dishes.

She didn't want to argue with them tonight.

"Oh, I get it," her father said. "It's Mister Fitz, isn't it?"

Aria wanted to control herself but there was just so much she could do. She was sad. She loved him and wanted to be with him.

It was killing her to be away from him.

"He's not my teacher anymore. We're not doing anything wrong!" Aria kind of screamed.

"Enough," her father said.

"He's only a few years older than me," Aria added.

She could see her father's disapproving look. She didn't care at the moment.

"He wasn't my teacher when we met. We're doing nothing wrong," Aria said again.

Her mother wanted to agree with her daughter. But the situation just felt wrong. If only Aria was a few years older things might have been different.

But now her parents had made up their mind.

"It's very wrong," her father said.

"You're always so judgmental when it comes to me!" Aria complained.

"Are you kidding?" her father went on. "You knew it was wrong otherwise you wouldn't have kept it a secret."

Her father had a point there. Aria didn't know what to say.

"I just love him," she said as tears were forming in her eyes.

"Find someone your own age, someone who is not a teacher," her father said.

Aria was fuming. She was feeling misunderstood and so alone. She couldn't take it anymore tonight.

She dropped the towel and went to her room without looking back.

"Aria, get back here!" her father yelled.

But Aria didn't listen. She ran to her room and violently shut the door.

"I can't believe this," her father said.

"Come on, honey, she's a teenager, she's in love, don't be too hard on her," Ella said.

Ella was much more understanding. She didn't agree with the situation. She didn't say that her daughter was right. And she agreed that she couldn't see Ezra anymore. But she knew what it was like to be in love.

"Don't be too hard on her? They've been lying to us for months! He's older, he's a teacher, he should have known better!" Byron complained.

"They're in love," Ella said once again.

"Don't you remember how it was when we were young?" she added with a smile.

"Now you're talking like we're a hundred years old," he joked.

"You know what I mean," she said and reached for his face to plant a kiss on his lips.

It helped him shut up for a while.

They finished the dishes while Aria was pacing in her room. She was sad and angry at the same time. She didn't understand why her parents were acting that way.

She knew they wanted what's best for her but what's best for her was Ezra and they didn't agree.

She was finally starting to calm down when her mother called her name.

"What?" Aria asked annoyed.

"There's a package for you," her mother said.

_A package for me_? Aria thought, curious. _What can it be?_

"I'm coming," she yelled back.

She quickly went downstairs to get the package and saw the look her parents were giving her.

"What? Am I not allowed to get packages anymore now?" Aria asked in an unpleasant tone.

"Change the tone," her father asked.

"Of course, honey, you're allowed to receive packages. We're just curious to see what's inside," her mother said.

_Keep dreaming_, Aria thought.

She took her package and went back upstairs to open it without anyone looking over her shoulders.

_What can it be_? She wondered out loud. _I hope it's not from –A_!

She was excited and anxious at the same time. But she knew it was useless to over think.

_Better just open it and be done with whatever this is_, she thought.

She ripped it open within seconds.

"Oh my God!" was all she could say.

For once, she was speechless.

Inside the package were red roses and a box with a nice silver bracelet. There was a card with a red heart painted on it.

_Dear Aria,_

_I love you more than you'll ever know._

_Every day my heart beats faster because of you._

_And it beats only for you._

_To love and be loved in return is wonderful._

_I am so sad we can't be together the way we used to be ._

_But keep in mind that you're in my mind and heart_

_Every second of everyday._

_You're the reason I get up in the morning._

_You're the reason I smile._

_You're the reason I am alive._

_I love you,_

_Ezra_

Aria had tears in her eyes. It was beautiful. She was touched.

She quickly grabbed her cell and called him.

"Thank you so much!" she said.

"I take it it's finally arrived," he said with a smile.

"Thank you for everything, it's beautiful! I love you, Ezra," she said.

"I love you more," he replied.

"You're so nice, I don't deserve you," she said.

"Oh yes you do, you deserve way more than that but that's all I could do for now."

"And I'm the lucky one," he added.

"I wish I could kiss you right now," she said.

"That's too bad I'm not here right now," he said.

"You said it!" she sounded deeply sad.

Aria sighed. She was happy and sad at the same time. She wanted to feel close to him. She wanted to be in his arms, feel his hands on her body, his lips against hers.

And she wanted to hear him whisper into her ears.

"You're so beautiful in that red dress," he said.

"Thanks."

Then she realized what he'd just said.

"What?" she wondered out loud.

Now she was confused. She turned around and saw him standing right there on the balcony to her room. The window was open and he was climbing to get inside.

She couldn't believe her own eyes. She ran towards him and helped him.

"I love you so much," she said.

His answer was quick. He grabbed her by the waist, pulled her to him, and kissed her passionately.

"Your lips are so kissable," she said as she threw her arms around his neck.

He smiled. He loved everything about her. Really everything. The way she talked, the way she dressed, the way she smiled, the way she smelled.

"Do you like the bracelet?" he asked.

It was already on her wrist. She showed it to him.

"Are you kidding? It's beautiful, I'll never take it off," she said with a huge smile on her face.

"And the roses smell sooooo good," she added.

"You're the most beautiful flower I've ever seen," he said.

Her heart was melting. She had tears in her eyes. He kissed her again.

"I never want to be away from you, Ezra," she said.

"Me neither. We'll find a solution, I promise."

She could hear her mother in the stairs, probably walking towards her room.

"I think my mother's coming our way, you have to go," she said, with sadness in her voice.

He took her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you, Aria, never forget that," he said once again.

"I love you so much," she said.

He placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her again.

He kissed her like there was no tomorrow. It was strong, passionate. The kind of kiss you would remember your entire life.

Right now nothing mattered anymore. She was with the one she loved. She was in his arms and feeling his lips against hers felt like heaven.

If it was a dream she never wanted to wake up.

Some people were meant to be…

**- THE END -**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading :) <strong>


End file.
